


Donatello Does Machines

by LuckyDeathStar



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003)
Genre: M/M, Yea idk either. Not super explicit but ....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDeathStar/pseuds/LuckyDeathStar
Summary: .... yea. I don’t know either. The title is quite explanatoryTcest, don’t like don’t read.





	Donatello Does Machines

**Author's Note:**

> I’m slowly working up to being able to write smut! I’m getting there!
> 
> I own nothing except the plot bunnies (plot turtles?) in my head

“Uh, Don? Ya wanna tell me what in the Shell you’re doing this for again?” Raphael asked his brilliant brother as he squirmed on the cot in Donnie’s lab, his older and youngest brothers on either side of him. “I’m not sure I want ta know why ya need molds of our cocks.” 

“April’s friend, June, is getting married and April is in charge of the bachelorette party.” Donnie said absently as he tried to ignore the case on his own cock. “Honestly she only asked for mine but I figured why not give her all four. I didn’t ask WHY she needed them. To be honest I’m not sure I want to know either.” The brainiac said, jumping slightly as the first alarm went off. Heading over to Raph, Donnie carefully took off the plaster mold that was around his brothers erection, doing the same to Mikey and Leo when their alarms went off, followed by his own. “You guys were all good sports about it, I appreciate it.” He said turning away so he didn’t have to look at his brothers members.

“I think I’m gonna shower this junk off. Then get my junk off.” Mikey said with a grin before hopping up and practically running to the shower to claim it before his brothers did. Leo shook his head and took the offered wet wipe and started to clean himself.

“Ha-have a good night, Don.” Leo said awkwardly before leaving to his own room. Raph left without a word, grumbling to himself about whatever was on his mind. 

Donnie took a deep breath and sat at his desk, rubbing his face. Sighing softly he grabbed another wet wipe and cleaned himself off before starting the second part of the molds, making sure to add things as needed. 

*~*

“I’m telling you guys he totally wants us! He’s just too shy to tell us!” Mikey told his brothers gleefully as they showered a few days later. “And why wouldn’t he? Between the three of us he has the full package!” He grinned before yelping as Raphael had whipped him with a wet towel. 

“Why are you obsessed with what Donnie needed the molds for? He told use it was for April,” Raph said, rolling his eyes. 

“I’ve heard moaning from his room-“

“I’m surprised you can hear anything with Raph’s snoring between your room and Donnie’s” Leo teased, earning himself a glare. “You snore like a freight train! You should try those nose sprays that April got you!” He said, chuckling as Raph rolled his eyes again and left the shower. 

Mikey shook his head. “Maybe we should ask April about them, if it was for her friend?” He said thoughtfully. 

“Michelangelo don’t you dare ask her that!” Leo said, his leader voice coming out. “Even if that wasn’t the real reason, it’s Donnie’s business why he needed them. 

Mikey sighed and nodded as he finished his own shower. “I guess.” He said. “But you have to admit you’re curious too!” 

“I am not!” The leader snapped before turning on his heel and storming off, leaving a confused Mikey in his wake. 

*~* 

Donnie peeked out into the lair, relieved to hear dead silence. Well, mostly silence. He swore that Raph’s snores could wake the dead. Shaking his head, Donnie closed the lab door and went over to his latest project. Running his fingers over the smooth silicone in front of him, he started to talk to himself. 

“Hmm, who tonight..... I just had him last night...” he muttered as he ran his thick fingers over one before moving to the other. “Mmm I think this one would be perfect.” He said picking the toy up and nuzzling the tip lightly before moving over to the cot. Grabbing the bottle of lube hidden nearby, Donnie connected the attachment and started to lube the fleshy green mold in front of him. Getting onto his hands and knees on the cot, Donnie reached around to aim the toy into his already prepped opening. Growling low, Donnie grabbed the nearby remote and felt his eyes roll back into his head as he turned the machine one, pushing the silicone mold inside of him.

Grabbing the nearby pillow, Donnie started to bite at it as he turned the power up on his machine, causing the toy to fuck him harder and faster. He knew he wouldn’t last long, he never did with him. Moaning out his brothers name into the pillow, Donnie whimpered as he bucked and came onto the cot, fumbling for the remote that had fallen. Frowning when he didn’t feel it where it should have fallen, Don opened his eyes and looked around, going wide eyed at a very familiar pair of feet in front of him. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” His brothers voice asked him, watching with a smirk as Donnie moaned again and tried to look up at him, the angle making the toy still thrusting away at him eagerly. 

“Fuckkkkk. I ... I can explain,” Donnie whimpered, shaking and clenching around the toy deep inside of him. 

Turning the toy off, Donnie’s brother carefully pulled the mold out of his brother and sat in front of him on the floor expectantly. 

Looking up, Donnie trembled and shuddered as he looked into Raph’s eyes. “I-....”

“Ya know if ya wanted us ta fuck ya, ya just gotta ask.” Raph said with a smirk, reaching over to caress Donnie’s head. 

Donnie shook his head and moved to sit up, grabbing the pillow and trying to hide himself, flaccid and sensitive. “It’s .... it’s not that easy.” He said softly. 

“I knew he was using them to fuck himself! I told you Leo!” Came Mikey’s voice from the doorway, grinning widely. “He even has them color coded for his pleasure.” Donnie glared at Mikey before sighing in defeat.

“Mike. Shut it.” Raph snapped as he looked at Donnie. “Were you worried that we wouldn’t feel the same?” He asked his genius brother softly. Donnie chewed on his lip and nodded. “We’ve been talking about this .... why haven’t ya said somethin’? We were talking about fuckin’ each other for a while ....”

“Because I figured it was all talk... who would seriously want to fuck his brothers?” Donnie sighed. 

“Obviously you do. Tell me, who feels best? Can I borrow them? Your toy looks amazing!” Mikey rambled as he sat next to Donnie. 

Donnie looked at Mikey and sighed before taking a chance and leaning in to kiss the hyperactive brother. Mikey melted into the kiss and reached up to cup Donnie’s face as he returned the kiss with interest. 

“We all feel it, Don. Why .... why don’t we talk about this, and maybe ... you can feel us for real.” Leo said with a sexily charged growl. 

Donnie nodded and took a deep breath as he felt himself being pulled to someone else’s room. 

*~*

Afterwards, there were four happy, sated turtles, curled up into each other on the bed. “So. Donnie, you never answered my question. Which one of us felt the best?”

“Mikey!” Three voices groaned in unison.


End file.
